


Evolution of A Kink

by abeautifullie3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday!Porn, M/M, Urophilia, Watersports, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifullie3/pseuds/abeautifullie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got a definite kink. This story depicts some of the key highlights to the development of that kink over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution of A Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted 6/16/2013 Here::: http://abeautifullie3.livejournal.com/87928.html
> 
> I birthday!porned. Again. This time for one of my fave fanfic authors - and LJ f-listies - **sakura_no_mi**. Happy Birthday, Hon!!! I hope you enjoy this! *wink*
> 
> **Word Count:** apx. 4,000  
>  **Warnings:** Urophilia (aka: watersports) like whoa!, Underage (first-kiss Sammy's 12, other stuff he's 15 and older), Mostly pre-series so no real spoilers - if you've seen the pilot you're safe.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The story is mine. The boys, and all things canon, not mine. *pouts*
> 
> **Additional Notes:** Beta'd by: Nope, no time. All glaring, funny, and utterly stupid mistakes are solely mine.
> 
> So. I started this here kinky fucker as belated birthday porn for one watersports lovin', favorite f-listy, **sakura_no_mi**. Umm...that was just about 2 years ago. I'd try to give some sort of explanation, but, yeah...I got nothin'.
> 
> However, I've just finished up two other WIPs (one another bit of b-day porn, and the other my Gen BB for _LAST_ year *headdesk*) so when I saw the reminder in my Inbox that a certain someone's birthday was swiftly approaching, Muse and I agreed, "What the hell." and pulled this bad, bad, _oh so dirtywrongbad_ , boy out and set to finishing it and giving it a little spit and polish (nope, no dirty innuendo _there_!) for this wonderful woman's birthday. There's pretty much no one else I'd ever write urophilia for unless you paid me. No, seriously, she's pretty much it. ~~Though I really did have fun going out of my personal kink-zone for this one! *wink*~~
> 
> Hope you have a happy one, Sakura!!!
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **♥ Comments are very appreciated and highly adored!!! Absolutely ALL con-crit is desired as well! ♥**

 

**~x~X~x~ Evolution of A Kink ~x~X~x~**

 

"Careful, Dean!"

"Saw'ry, Momma." Dean dropped the ball he was playing with and plopped down on the floor next to his mother and baby brother. Sammy was so tiny, only a few weeks old, and even though he didn't do much but cry and sleep Dean loved him. "Is he bigger yet?"

Mary smiled down at Dean, amused by the hopeful excitement on his face and not needing to ask for an explanation about his question. Dean had been nothing but eager when it came to his baby brother, ever since the first time Sam had kicked against Dean's hand from inside her belly. Always such a helpful little boy, Dean was there at every turn wanting to help take care of the baby, and though both Mary and John gave him small things to do, their standard answer had remained, "When Sammy gets bigger."  
Handing Dean the container of baby wipes, Mary started to unfasten Sam's diaper. "You know what, Dean? I think he just might be a wee bit bigger today. Can you open that for me and hand me some wipes?"

Dean beamed brightly as he bounced up and down on his knees. Settling back, he handed his mother a couple of wipes and watched in fascination as Sammy wiggled and gurgled happily while she started to change him.

"Now where did I... I know it was right here..." Mary looked around for the clean diaper she knew she had set beside her. Sam started to fuss a little, but Dean was instantly there, giving the baby a finger to hold onto.

" 's okay, S'mmy. Momma? I don' think he wikes that wet diaper."

"I know, sweety, Momma's just got to find... There it is!" Mary grabbed the diaper that Dean must have accidentally moved behind her, and turned her attention back to the boys. "Oh! Honey, don't uncover him. Sometimes babies..."  
Sammy cooed as the pale yellow stream hit Dean square on his little chin, her elder son's eyes owl wide. Mary quickly covered Sam to catch the flow, and tried to stifle her laughter at the mixed look of shock and indignation on her toddler’s face. Grabbing some fresh baby wipes, she turned to clean off Dean's chin and neck and explain what had happened. Before she could speak, Dean fixed her with a serious stare.

"Momma. I don't think he's bigger yet."

 

**~x~X~x~**

 

"Daddy?" Dean set down the bowl of oatmeal he was feeding to his two-year-old brother.

"Yeah, Dean-o?"

"I think Mrs. Cartwright's dog is possessed."

John's eyebrow arched practically to his hairline as he snapped down the newspaper he'd been reading to stare at his oldest. "Come again?"

"Well, he keeps growling at things no one else can see. He can't stop peeing when she lets me take him for a walk. And yesterday, she showed me a photo of Buttons and his eyes were glowing blue!" Dean's intense expression of worry turned to a confused frown when he noticed his father trying to smother a laugh. " 's not funny, Daddy. Buttons could get Sammy!"

"Buttons isn't going to hurt your brother, or you." John smiled warmly and called Dean over to his lap. "Mrs. Cartwright's dog is perfectly normal, I promise." John went on to explain how some animals played - chasing imaginary things for fun - and how animals', and peoples', eyes sometimes glowed funny in pictures.

"But what about the peeing? Is Buttons sick? 'cus, Daddy, he went seven times when I walked him. I counted!"

"He's marking his territory, Dean."

"Huh?"

"That's how animals mark an area that is theirs, or something they want to claim so everyone knows it belongs to them. Their pee has a special scent to it, just their own, and other animals can smell it."

Dean wrinkled up his nose. "That's weird."

"Yeah, it kinda is." John laughed, setting Dean down and giving him a playful swat on the bottom. "Now go finish your breakfast."

Dean sat back in his chair and took a bite of toast before going back to helping Sam with his oatmeal. If Dean let him eat on his own, his baby brother would end up wearing most of it instead of eating it. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I don't think Mr. Olsen is very happy that his lilac bushes belong to Buttons."

 

**~x~X~x~**

 

Dean woke to two distinct sensations: the cool night breeze coming in through the open window, and a steady rush of wet warmth over his lower back and rear end. Aware of Sammy's little body curled up behind him - his brother stirring slightly and whimpering with what must be a bad dream - Dean shook off the clinging tendrils of sleep and realized what was happening. He was more surprised than anything, Sammy had stopped wearing training pants to bed nearly six months ago, and hadn't had one accident since.  
Rolling over and shaking the four-year-old gently, Dean spoke softly, "Sammy, havin' a bad dream. Wake-up, buddy."

Sam jerked awake, startled, then looked up at Dean and rubbed sleepily at his eyes. "De? Wha's w'ong?"

"You were havin' a nightmare, kiddo, and...well, you kinda..."

Before Dean could finish explaining to Sam what had happened, Sam dropped his small hand right into the puddle on the bed and his hazel eyes flew open wide.

"De! Did I? I'm saw'ry, Dean."

Dean could see Sam's chin wibble threateningly in the moonlight, and sure enough, big, fat tears began streaming down his pudgy little cheeks. "Aww, hey, hey, come on now, Sammy. It's alright." Dean didn't care one little bit about the accident on the bed, situating nearly smack in the center of it and pulling his baby brother onto his lap to cuddle him.

"Buu...but Daddy's gonn' be mad, De. Gonn' come back and know 'm not a big boy 'nymore."

"Hey, kiddo, look at me." Dean tilted Sam's small face up to look at him. "Not gonna tell Dad. Alright?"

Sam hitched in a sob, dragging the back of his hand across his runny nose. "Not?"

"Nope. We're gonna take a bath and get cleaned up, then we'll sleep in the other bed. Dad said when he got back tomorrow we'd be leaving first thing, so he won't need it." Dean gave a still wary Sam a kiss on the top of his mop of brown hair. "Alright, Sammy, you stand up and get out of your pajamas, I'm gonna run us a bath."  
When Dean came back out from the bathroom, he looked at the pile of Sam's soiled pajamas on the floor, then stared down at his own still wet pajama bottoms. Thinking quickly, Dean rushed over to his jeans and fished inside the pockets, smiling when he came up with a couple quarters.  
"You stay right there, Sammy. Don't you go into the bathroom without me, hear?"

"Yes, De."

Dean unlocked the motel room door, and leaving it ajar, ran down the walk to the soda machine. Coming back with a can of Coke, Dean locked up, put down a fresh salt line, then winked at Sammy as he walked over to the bed with a proud smirk on his face. Quickly stripping naked, then gathering up all the dirty sleep clothes, he laid them out on the bed and proceeded to pop open the can of Coke and "spill" it over the peed on clothing and bedding.

Sam stared on with fear in his eyes, small mouth hung open in shock.

" 's alright, Sammy. Dad probably went even notice anything, but this way I can just tell him I spilled a soda if he does. Now come on, buddy, let's go get a bath so we can go back to sleep."

Back in bed, the two boys clean, dry, and in fresh pajamas, Dean curled himself around Sam's body, nose buried against the nape of his neck inhaling the little boy's sweet scent. He thought about Sam wetting the bed, and hoped it wouldn't happen again. Not that he'd really minded. It had felt strange, but kinda good strange in a way he didn't understand. But Dean knew if it kept happening Sam would be upset, and if Dad found out...well... Dean didn't figure he'd be angry, but he would be disappointed.  
Mind drifting as he began to feel sleep calling him once more, Dean couldn't help remembering what his Dad had told him about how dogs marked what was theirs. But that was silly because he knew Sammy hadn't meant to pee on him, and besides that, his little brother might have puppy eyes - but he wasn't a dog. Still, it made Dean smile.

 

**~x~X~x~**

 

Sam came bursting out from beneath the water's surface, laughing and splashing at Dean with all the strength his arms could muster. Dean fought back, only stopping when he realized the attack had ended.

"Where'd'ya think 'ur goin', kid?" Dean swam after his brother, Sam headed towards the forested side of the pond.

"Gotta take a leak," Sam called over his shoulder in reply, just able to finally touch the bottom of the pond to walk to shore.

"What the hell, Sammy? You're seriously gonna get out for that? Just go in the water."

"Eeew, no."

"Dude, it's not like it's a pool." Dean caught up with Sam and grabbed him around the waist.

"Dean, stop. Come on, I need to _**go**_!"

Dean ignored him, pulling him back a little into deeper waters and laughing tauntingly in his ear. "Nah-ah-ahh, what's the magic word, Sammy?"

"You're an asshole?" Sam squirmed against Dean's hold.

"Language, little brother, and no that's not it. Although, I think now, 'Dean is the most awesomest big brother a girl ever had' should be the magic phrase." Dean tightened his grip on Sam, the kid all lanky limbs and trying to wiggle out of his hold. Nearly officially a teenager, Sam was sprouting up like a weed, but Dean still had the advantage on him in height and build.

"No damn way! Let me go now, or I'm gonna..."

"Gonna what, tough guy?"

"You'll regret it, Dean. Mean it."

"Oh right, like I'm so scared, Sammy."

Managing to turn in Dean's arms, Sam faced his brother and gave him a world-class bitchface. "I warned you."

"Warned me wha-" Dean's eyes blew wide as he felt the warm burst, in direct contrast to the cool of the pond, against his stomach. Some still functioning part of his brain told him he should let go of Sam, push him away and blurt out an exclamation of disgust. He in no way should be digging his fingers into the tender flesh of Sam's bare hips (shorts riding low enough all day for Dean to repeatedly glimpse the crack of the kid's ass), pulling his brother in closer against him to better feel the release of Sam's bladder.

The momentary grin of smug satisfaction on Sam's face morphed into confusion at Dean's tightened embrace, eyes blinking wildly the moment Dean moaned his name -voice dropped several octaves from its normal register.

Dean knew it was wrong, what that deep and twisted pull in his gut was screaming for him to do. Still, there didn't seem to be any fighting it...not this time. Sam didn't resist either, was totally lax in his arms with an expression frozen in shock, simply letting Dean pull him in impossibly closer. The kid even tilted up his head, ever so slightly, as Dean pressed his lips to Sam's.

Time seemed to be doing that proverbial standing still thing before Sam finally made a noise. It wasn't a bad sound, more like a needy little whimper, truth be told, but still it was enough to have Dean quickly drawing back.

"I...oh fuck. I'm sorry, Sammy."

"You...you kissed me."

"I know. I didn't..."

"On the lips."

"I get it. I said I was sorry, just-"

"Why?"

"Can we just forget about it?"

"No. Why, Dean?"

"Hell, I don't know, Sammy. Maybe 'cus I'm stuck out here in BFE, horny as fuck, and you bein' the closest thing to a girl and all..."

Sam hauled off and slugged Dean in the arm, hard.

"Owww!"

"I'm being serious, Dean."

Dean rubbed his arm. "Yeah, well, I still don't know, alright? It just..." Dean ducked his head, didn't want his little brother seeing the flush he knew colored his cheeks. "I got excited, alright? And you... I wanted to, okay? Not sure why, just felt like I should, and it was stupid. I get it. Won't happen aga-"

"Never kissed anyone before," Sam interrupted. "Nev...never wanted to, 'cept..."

"Except?" Dean shyly coaxed, looking at Sam from beneath long lashes, his brother also now with his head down and hiding his face.

" 'cept you. Wanted to kiss you."

 

**~x~X~x~**

 

Getting seriously hurt on a hunt, Sam was used to, but dealing with second-degree burns on both of his hands because his freshman-chem lab partner was an imbecile really kinda pissed him off. Especially, when speaking of piss, it meant Sam having to wake Dean up in the middle of the night just so he could take a leak.  
Until the flesh on his palms healed, just like when Sam was a little kid Dean had to do everything for him. Help feed him, bathe him, humiliatingly enough - use the bathroom. Even though Dean seemed to be taking it in stride, being forced to rely on his big brother was frustrating to say the least. No, the only thing Sam didn't mind Dean doing for him was what he did normally anyway, and that was jacking him off.  
Sam reluctantly got out of bed, taking the two steps in the small bedroom they were sharing to rouse Dean awake in his own saggy single. "Dean, need you to wake up. I gotta go."

Dean stirred, sprawled out like a starfish on his belly he nuzzled his face into his pillow. "Wh're goin', 'ammy?"

Sam huffed. "No, Dean, mean I gotta pee."

Obviously still half-asleep, Dean chuckled groggily. "Wha'? Need me'ta hold 't for 'ou?

"Actually, yes, asshole." Balancing on one leg, Sam raised his other to give Dean's hip a good shove with his foot.

With an indignant yelp, Dean scrabbled onto his side, tossing off his covers and glaring at Sam. "What the hell? Jeez, fine, 'm up."

"Sorry, just-"

"Having to wake up your big brother to take you to the bathroom 's got ya in a pissier mood - no pun intended - than usual, yeah, I get it." Dean sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair before standing up and gently rubbing Sam's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get your bladder emptied before it bursts."

Shuffling to the bathroom and closing the door, Sam stood in front of the toilet - seat already raised - and tried to ignore the arousal he felt at Dean pressing in snug behind him. Already at this for two days, Sam knew quite well there were less - _intimate_ \- ways for Dean to go about this. Ways that _didn't_ involve Dean's chin resting on Sam's shoulder, tongue licking up the side of his neck while agile hands worked to free his dick.

"Dean, knock it off. Hate tryin' to piss with a boner."

"Huh. You chubbin' up, Sammy? Now what are you goin' and doing that for?" Dean followed up the redundant and teasing questions with a nip to Sam's earlobe.

"Fuck, I hate you."

Dean chuckled, fingers toying with Sam's half-hard cock, thumb rubbing and pressing at the slit. "Hmm, got myself a pretty good clue here that you don't."

Sam whimpered, head falling back against Dean's shoulder. "Come on, De. Startin' to hurt."

"Alright, okay, I got'cha, little brother." Dean held Sam loosely and aimed into the bowl. "Just let go, Sammy."

Taking a minute to focus - Dean silent, solid against him and warm breath ghosting against his temple - Sam finally released a huge sigh...right along with a strong burst of piss. "Ohhh, fuck."

"Yeah, there ya go, baby." Dean pressed little kisses all along the side of Sam's face, waiting until the stream flowing into the toilet was strong and steady before lightly brushing the pad of his thumb over the tip of Sam's cock.

"Dean," Sam breathed out his brother's name, a feeble attempt at an admonishment.

"Sammy, just...let me."

Sam knew Dean had a _thing_. Nothing they really ever talked about, just sometimes his big brother wanted to do certain...stuff. Sam didn't mind, though they'd pretty much kept it to the shower - or the occasional secluded body of water. "Fine, but if you make a mess you're cleaning it up."

Dean snorted. Wide grin pressed to the sensitive spot behind Sam's ear, he took the words for the permission they were and played his fingers through the warm fluid still exiting his brother's body.

Finally down to a slow trickle, Sam was about to comment on what seemed to be the longest piss of his life when Dean suddenly spun him around and dropped to his knees in front of him. "Dean! What the fu-" plush lips wrapped around the head of his cock, "oooh, fuuuck!"

Tickling Sam's piss slit with the tip of his tongue, Dean easily swallowed down the last spurts of golden liquid with a deep, satisfied moan. Finished, he stood up, lewd smirk plastered on his face as he locked eyes with Sam and proceeded to lick his still wet fingers.

Sam stood there, eyes transfixed on Dean's little show, his mind caught somewhere between repulsed and...he wasn't sure what. But whatever it was, it had his dick hard and leaking.

With Sam still just standing there - mouth gaping open, sleep pants pooled around his ankles, and full erection bobbing obscenely - Dean arched an eyebrow. "What? You told me to clean up." The responding expression on his little brother's face was almost comical.

Sam spluttered out a stream of nonsense, "You...I...you drank... Why would you...and can't be... I don't... You...liked it...fuck... Think I liked..."

"You gonna stand there freaking out and psycho analyzing this all night, or you coming back to bed so we can get each other off and go back to sleep?"

Sam slammed his mouth shut, shoulders slouching as he huffed through his nose.

A twinkle in his eyes and the corner of his lip curled up, Dean bent forward and pulled up Sam's pants before opening the bathroom door and turning out the light.

 

**~x~X~x~**

 

Dean hadn't wanted to push anything. He knew Sam had really cared about Jess and respected that his little- well, not so little anymore, brother needed time to grieve. He'd even considered that Sam might not want him _that way_ anymore. Might have "grown out of it", or maybe just realized he didn't want anything to do with that so fucking far from "normal" part of their relationship again.  
A little over four months back on the road together though, and Sam frantically stripping Dean to check him over for injuries after a hunt had quickly turned to Sam hungrily deep-throating his cock.

Hearing a clank in the bathroom, Dean peeked around the shower curtain to find Sammy bare-assed in front of the toilet. Raking his eyes over still unfamiliar muscle he was eager to acquaint himself with intimately, he grinned at the sudden flex of Sam's perfect posterior.

"Like what you see?"

Dean's dick instantly gave a twitch in response to Sam's sleep gravelly voice. "Just don't flush, would ya."

Sam snorted, then proceeded to let loose a strong stream of piss.

There was no holding back a low moan, the sound of Sam relieving himself causing a damn near Pavlovian rush of blood into Dean's cock.

"No way." Sam chuckled lightly, fondly. "You've _still_ got that kink, don't you?"

"What? No!" Dean squawked, guiltily releasing the hold he had on his stiffening length. "Don't know what the hell 'ur talkin' about. I do NOT have some sort of...of... _whatever_ -"

"A kink, Dean." Sam had stopped pissing and was slowly stalking his way towards the shower. "And stop playing stupid. You can not tell me that my big brother - Mr. Hedonistic, if it feels good do it - doesn't know damn good and well what a kink is."

Dean backed up as Sam stepped into the shower, standing under the hot spray of water... _and_ the smug scrutiny of his little brother. "I know _what_ a kink is, Sam, just I don't have one-"

"For your baby brother's pee? Playing in the stream of it with your fingers? Watching it splatter off your belly, rivulets running down into your pubes? Fuckin' drinking it straight out of my slit?"

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean spoke the words on a low, husky breath. Sam had him backed against the wall, pad of his thumb ghosting over Dean's lower lip.

"Turn around, Dean."

"Wha-"

"I said turn around." Sam didn't wait for Dean to comply, forcefully grabbing and turning his brother, and pinning him against black and white ceramic tiles.

Dean stifled his groan because no _WAY_ did he find his baby brother manhandling him remotely hot. "Seriously, Sammy! What the- Ohhh, hell." One large hand spreading him open, Dean could feel the head of Sam's semi-erect cock being wedged up against his hole.

Moving the hand that had been pressed between Dean's shoulder blades, down and around to get a grip on his brother's dick, Sam licked up the back of bared neck before brushing his lips over the shell of Dean's ear. "Shhh. Just marking my territory, Dean."

"Oh fuck, Sammy, fuck!" Dean shuddered as the first heated burst hit his opening. Between the hot flow of urine flooding his ass crack and streaming down his balls, and the way Sam was mercilessly fisting his cock, Dean found himself shooting off like a damned teenager, pulse after pulse of his forceful release hitting the shower wall.

Sam chuckled, low and throaty. "Nope, definitely no kink."

Dean huffed, though he was totally grinning. "Shud'up."

Nipping Dean's earlobe in response, Sam then quickly pressed a rapid succession of kisses to his neck before whispering in his ear, "Next time? Gonna fuck a load of my cum into you, and then? Then I'm gonna let loose and mark _inside_ of you. What'd'ya think, Dean, that work for your _kink_?"

Between his orgasm, and the depraved shit Sam was spoutin' off in his ear, Dean figured the wall was the only thing holding him up. Legs shaky, and spent cock giving a valiant effort to revive at his little brother's filthy talk, Dean slowly turned around to face Sam. "I think...we need to get a six-pack in ya. Maybe a couple two-liters of Pepsi?"

Sam's smug smirk instantly widened into a huge smile, dimples cutting deep into his cheeks. "You perv."

"What? Me! Talkin' 'bout pissin' inside my a-" Sam cut him off with a hard kiss, Dean barely managing to mumble out, "Damn enabler." as his brother's tongue invaded his mouth.

Pulling back briefly and grinning down at his big brother, Sam replied, "Happily."

  


**~x~X~x~ _Evolution of A Kink_ ~x~X~x~ **  


 


End file.
